Mulher de Fases
by Sakura Mandey
Summary: Jellal sabia que no outro dia Erza, por algum motivo desconhecido por ele, ia tentar batê-lo, mas não importava, ele amava os momentos felizes e apaixonados que passava com ela, amava as brigas e mais ainda as reconciliações, amava o jeito explosivo dela, o modo como ela sorria, como ela olhava para ele, na verdade, ele amava tudo na Erza, ele amava a Erza.


Fairy Tail não me pertence, pertence ao tio Hiro Mashima, porque se me pertencesse Natsu e Lucy, Erza e Jellal, Mirajane e Laxus etc. já seriam casados. XD

Essa é uma fic do casal Erza e Jellal/Gerard, espero que vocês gostem.  
Boa leitura!**  
**

* * *

**Mulher de Fases**

Jellal foi absolvido dos seus crimes por ajudar a acabar com uma das maiores dark guilds, a Raven Guild. Depois disso, se tornou oficialmente um membro da Fairy Tail e comprou um apartamento em Magnólia, lá é onde se passa mais uma briga que ele preferia não ter, mas ela... Ah! Ela adora uma briga.

Erza, sua namorada, está fazendo um escândalo por alguma coisa que ele não sabe... como sempre. Ela sempre arruma briga com ele por nada. No meio da briga ele é empurrado para fora do apartamento. Após um tempo Erza sai do apartamento sem olhar na cara dele e sai emburrada do condomínio. Parece que ela tinha percebido que o apartamento era dele e era ela que tinha que ir embora.

_Que mulher ruim  
Jogou minhas coisas fora  
Disse que em sua cama  
Eu não deito mais não  
A casa é minha  
Você que vai embora  
Já pra saia da sua mãe  
E deixa meu colchão_

Após ela sair do apartamento Jellal entra e vai para seu quarto, lá fica olhando a lua pela janela e fica lembrando em como Erza é esquentada, cabeça quente, briguenta, e outros adjetivos que ele levaria horas citando todos. Mas apesar de tudo, apesar das brigas que o deixavam de cabeça quente, ele amava aquela ruiva. Ele repara que a lua estava diferente, mas não consegue dizer o que é há de diferente.

_Ela é pró na arte  
De pentelhar e aziar  
É campeã do mundo  
A raiva era tanta  
Que eu nem reparei  
Que a Lua diminuía_

Jellal se lembra do dia que foi absolvido dos seus crimes, Erza o estava esperando do lado de fora do Conselho de Magia, ao sair ela o abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado e disse que não conseguia viver mais sem ele. Ele, por sua vez, ficou atônico e não sabia o que fazer, a sua ruiva foi quem lhe mostrou o caminho a ser seguido, o levou para Fairy Tail e ele foi aceito pela maioria dos integrantes da guilda.

_A doida tá me beijando a horas  
Disse que se for sem eu  
Não quer viver mais não  
Me diz Deus, o que é que eu faço agora?_

Depois de ficar pensando por muito tempo, Jellal decidiu dormir, afinal, amanhã seria um longo dia. No outro dia, ele se arrumou e seguiu para a guilda, lá se sentou numa mesa junto com Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Elfmam e Gajell, percebeu que estavam sentados perto da mesa das meninas, Lucy, Juvia, Lisanna, Levy e Erza, esta não parava de olhá-lo. Ele, por sua vez, não conseguia desviar seus olhos daqueles castanhos profundos e pensava como ele tinha se apaixonado por ela, o maior e melhor erro da sua vida.

_Se me olhando desse jeito  
Ela me tem na mão, meu filho aguenta  
Quem mandou você gostar  
Dessa mulher de fases?_

Ah! Agora ele começava a recordar quando se apaixonou por ela, foi ainda quando eram pequenos, ela e seu cabelo escarlate o encantaram desde o primeiro momento que ele os viu, e aquele sorriso dela, como uma menina podia sorrir num lugar como aquele? Sua maior alegria foi quando ela aceitou ser chamada de Erza Scarlet, era como se ele estivesse deixando sua marca nela e dizendo a todos que ela era sua. Mas o destino quis que eles se separassem, ele acabou cedendo aos feitiços de Ultear, que fingia ser Zeref, e acabou expulsando ela da Torre Celestial. Depois de oito anos eles se reencontraram, mas ele ainda estava sobre o feitiço de Ultear e não ligou muito para ela. Quando a reencontrou de novo, dessa vez quando tinha que ativar o Nirvana, é que ele reparou direito nela, ela tinha crescido não só no tamanho, mas no corpo também... e que corpo!

_Complicada e perfeitinha  
Você me apareceu  
Era tudo que eu queria  
Estrela da sorte  
Quando a noite ela surgia  
Meu bem você cresceu  
Meu namoro é na folhinha  
Mulher de fases_

Jellal saiu de seus devaneios quando ouviu Natsu e Gray brigando e reparou que a guilda estava uma zona, era sempre assim, alguém começava uma briga e todos da guilda brigavam, talvez fosse por esse motivo que Erza era tão briguenta. Decidiu ir embora para seu apartamento, ele passou o dia pensando em Erza que nem reparou que o dia já tinha terminado.

Ao seguir para o apartamento reparou que não tinha visto a Scarlet pela guilda depois de se perder nas suas lembranças, será que ela estava tão brava com ele que não quis que ele a levasse para casa, como sempre fazia? Olhando para o céu teve a mesma sensação que na noite anterior, de que a lua estava diferente, foi quando ele reparou que ela estava menor que nos outros dias, nunca a tinha visto assim, e isso não era um bom sinal. De repente passou uma brisa fria por ele, mas ao contrario do que era esperado, ele sentiu um calor absurdo... é, parece que essa noite não seria igual as outras.

_Põe fermento, põe as bombas  
Qualquer coisa que aumente  
A deixe bem maior que o Sol  
Pouca gente sabe que na noite  
O frio é quente e arde e eu acendi_

Ao chegar em seu apartamento Jellal foi direto para o seu quarto, lá reparou que o lençol não estava do jeito que ele deixou quando saiu de casa. Viu que em sua cama estava uma pessoa coberta pelo seu lençol azul celeste, mas não podia ver quem era, pois as luzes ainda estavam desligadas. Ao ligá-las viu uma ruiva com um olhar de malícia, qual foi sua surpresa ao vê-la retirar o lençol de seu corpo e mostrar seu conjunto de calcinha e sutiã vermelho-sangue com detalhes em preto.

- Demorou em Jellal.

- Erza! O que você faz aqui!

Ele viu ela se levantar e caminhar em sua direção, o beijou de um jeito que nunca o tinha beijado, com amor, desejo e malícia. Chegou perto de seu ouvido e disse:

- Não vamos ficar falando quando podemos fazer, certo Jellal?

Ele não aguentou a provocação dela, pegou-a pela cintura e dei-lhe um beijo molhado, que fez a Titânia perder o fôlego. Jellal sabia que no outro dia Erza, por algum motivo desconhecido por ele, ia tentar batê-lo, mas não importava, ele amava os momentos felizes e apaixonados que passava com ela, amava as brigas e mais ainda as reconciliações, amava o jeito explosivo dela, o modo como ela sorria, como ela olhava para ele, na verdade, ele amava tudo na Erza, ele amava a Erza. Mas no momento ele não queria pensar nisso, até porque sua ruiva não o deixava pensar, com seus beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço e seus arranhões nas costas dele. Ah! Sua Titânia, sempre tirando seu foco, mas era disso que ele amava nela e nunca ia deixar de amar.

_Até sem luz dá pra te enxergar  
O lençol fazendo congo-blue  
É pena, eu sei amanhã já vai miar  
Se aguente que lá vem chumbo quente_

* * *

_Iai pessoal, gostaram? Espero reviews de todos os tipos, elogios e criticas são bem vindos.  
Bjsss de cereja =^.^=_


End file.
